Spying and Stalking
by Kamiko-Miha
Summary: Summer has recently ended and Jonouchi is still thinking back on his days on the beach with his friends, as well as a certain Kaiba who would go with Mokuba. Kaiba thinks back on it as well. KaixJou Rated for Kaiba-san's thoughts. Mostly for safty.*FIXED*


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Plain and simple.

Warning: This is rated Teen due to Kaiba-san's thoughts. Though it isn't that bad. It's to be safe, mostly. This was also written very late…so tell me if there are errors, please. And if you can, look over the horribleness.

Pairing: Kaiba Seto x Jonouchi Katsuya

Katsuya- Spying

It was simply another ordinary day. School had started a few weeks back, most of the students had gotten over their summer fever and had begun to focus on their studies. However, there were always those few who had a difficult time adjusting…

Jonouchi stared outside though the window as the teacher went on with her lecture. It was not because the subject was boring, he actually thought it was very interesting to hear about the world around him, nor was the teacher's lecture unsatisfactory. Although she was a new teacher, fresh out of college, she was very good at her job. For the first two weeks of school some students did not take the teacher too seriously for she was so close to them in age. Yet, after seeing the way she presented herself, and the subject, they learned to respect her. She was very good at her job, Jonouchi was certain that her natural talent had allowed her to graduate at a young age. He let out a quiet sigh as he continued to gaze at the swaying trees just outside the school's premises.

Summer. His friends and he had a wonderful time. He was once wary of vacationing from his studies, for that meant he had to spend more time at home with his _loveable _father. He was actually surprised he had so much fun; though, now that he thought back on it, he really shouldn't have been surprised at all. Things had really changed for him after he had made friends with Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou. He often found himself going out with them to the theater, fast food establishments, the Game Shop, and the park. They always had a great time dueling, Jonouchi really couldn't find many memories that were nearly as great as the time he spent with his friends…all he could think of that compared to it was the time he spent with his sister, Shizuka.

He shook his head gently, his light-colored hair getting out of his eyes.

Shizuka. He hadn't seen her in a while, he hoped she was doing alright. They communicated over the phone, but he hadn't gone to visit over the summer. It was a matter that simply flew over his head, and he felt a bit ashamed to admit it. He could have gone to see her, there was nothing stopping him…well, nothing _physically_ enabling him from seeing his younger sibling.

He rested his head lightly on the desk, hoping his teacher didn't notice. She was good at her job, but wasn't too experienced with catching every student who was not paying attention.

Kaiba Seto. Jonouchi lightly flushed as he thought of the greenette. Over the summer he had seen Kaiba a few times, always accompanied by his younger sibling Mokuba. His friends and he had gone to the beach often, considering how scorching summers tended to be in their area. When they went, Jonouchi would sometimes see the Kaibas there as well. Mokuba playing in the water and thoroughly enjoying himself, and Kaiba on his laptop, most likely doing something work related. Jonouchi knew his friends hadn't even noticed the Kaibas, either that or they really did not want to bother with the eldest. It was summer, a time to have fun, not arguments. They didn't notice him, or they simply didn't want to. Jonouchi wished he could have taken the same approach as they.

However, he simply couldn't help it for he had never seen the greenette in such a way. Kaiba was dressed in a pair of jeans, though Jonouchi had to admit that the jeans seemed to have been of a high brand, and a short sleeved shirt. It was not a T-shirt, as most people would bring to the beach, but a nice button-up shirt. Jonouchi huffed, his desk still serving as his make-shift pillow, the shirt was probably as expensive as the jeans. He gave a slight jump as his teacher put her hand down on his desk, asking him to pay attention to her lecture. He nodded, blushing for being found out. The teacher's eyes were trained on him for a few minutes, making sure he was paying attention, so Jonouchi decided he would have to stare at the board. He did his best to keep his thoughts on the lesson plan, but he kept thinking about those days at the beach…

He often found himself glancing at Kaiba as the greenette typed away on his laptop, he wasn't worried about being discovered; Kaiba was too busy with his work to notice. Kaiba looked…strange to Jonouchi in regular clothes. He was so used to the young CEO wearing his long, white trench coat, a suit, or a school uniform-though he sometimes thought even that looked a bit strange on him-. It was just odd, in his mind, to see him look almost…normal. He was so used to Kaiba being the mean spirited bastard he was, always spewing cruel jokes his way with a mightier-than-thou attitude. Seeing him somewhat blend in with everyone else was kind of…queer. What was he doing at the beach anyway? He was sure Kaiba had enough money to own his own pool, hell, probably his own personal beach. That damn money-bags.

Jonouchi noticed his teacher had finally stopped observing him and figured it was all right to, once again, stare outside the window. The teacher really needed to sharpen up on her skills, it was obvious to almost anyone who glanced at Jonouchi, that he was not paying attention.

As he stared outside, his thoughts reeled back to summer, or, more precisely, to a handsome greenette.

On numerous occasions he would spot Kaiba on the beach, his little brother chasing the seagulls-Jonouchi wondered if that was why they went to the beach instead of going to a pool, perhaps the young Kaiba liked chasing the birds?-as he worked on his laptop. The last time he saw him, was when things had begun to change.

He did what he always did since he had discovered the greenette's presence on the beach, he tried to find a spot close, but not too close, to set their camp. He then pretended to play with his friends while he discreetly glanced at the Kaiba. He was wearing an outfit similar to what he always wore at the beach, and was doing some work, as per usual, but something suddenly went wrong. The greenette stopped, set his laptop down, and took off his shirt. Jonouchi blushed, he had never seen anything like this happen before. He tried to look away, but found out he simply could not. It was as if he was under some sort of spell, locking his gaze on the eldest Kaiba. Jonouchi though things could not get any worse, but he was mistaken. Kaiba looked up, his gaze locked with Jonouchi's. Even with this knowledge, Jonouchi just _couldn't_ look away. He had been caught staring at his so called enemy. He was confused, wasn't Kaiba focused on his work? Was it a coincidence? No. It couldn't have been. Kaiba had looked at him straight away. Kaiba had known. He blushed a deep scarlet, he had known Jonouchi was watching…spying. Oh god. He. Had. _Known. _Anzu noticed something was wrong with her friend, and declared it was time they head home. Jonouchi refused to go to the beach again.

Jonouchi flushed slightly at the memory of the bare-chested CEO. Damn, he shook his head roughly, "_No such thoughts_!" He screamed angrily in his mind. Suddenly, he stopped. Remembering who shared this class period with him. Oh god, he slapped himself on the forehead; how could he have forgotten? Was his mind really wandering that much? He was about to pound his head against his desk, when he felt the sharp glare his teacher was directing at him.

Kaiba Seto. Of course he had to be in this class. Jonouchi just had to have the worst of luck. _Of course_, they had to be in the same room when Jonouchi's thoughts wondered to the greenette. Hell, he couldn't have shared the class where he was only thinking of the great food he had had over the summer. Noo, it had to have been the class where he just couldn't push the thoughts of the beach away. Perfect, absolutely bloody perfec-

Jonouchi felt a shiver go up his spine. He glanced at his teacher, to see if she was glaring at him again, she wasn't. He felt another shiver when he realized the stare was coming from behind him. He felt a slight fear of looking back, he remembered that Kaiba always sat at the back of the room. He shook his head, he didn't have to look back! Hell, it was probably just some random classmate staring at him. He gulped. Damn curiosity…

Slowly, Jonouchi turned his head, glancing over his shoulder. Blue, piercing were eyes staring at him. Instantly locking with honey brown.

It was him.

So surprised, Jonouchi almost missed the slight widening of Kaiba's eyes. Almost. He quickly turned around, face facing forward.

A bright smile was placed on his lips. Looks like he wasn't the one caught staring this time.

-- --KaiJou-- --

Seto- Stalking

Mokuba loved going to the beach, no matter how many times Kaiba had told him that there was a perfectly usable swimming pool at their mansion. But Mokuba would have none of that, he explained to Kaiba matter-of-factly that there were no seagulls to chase at home. The only things remotely similar were pigeons, and Mokuba was not going to chase _those_ around. Kaiba had asked what was wrong with chasing the pigeons, they were birds, weren't they? Who cared what type was chased, as long as he did not have to come to the beach…Mokuba had just huffed, rolled his eyes, and said that he would _never _understand before grabbing his beach towel and pushed Kaiba out the door.

Kaiba glared at the sea once they had gotten there. He took out his laptop to work on a new project his company was starting and watched in horror as some sand went inside of the keypad. He tipped it lightly to the side, attempting to take the sand out. By doing so he somehow angled the screen in a way that allowed the sun's rays to bind his eyes. Stupid sun. Stupid seagulls.

After going to the beach a few times with Mokuba, who insisted his big brother join, Kaiba felt a familiar presence. He looked to the side and saw someone he was not expecting to see until school started. Jonouchi Katsuya. The beautiful blond, accompanied by his friends, who Kaiba had so fondly nicknamed the geek squad, was laughing happily about something. His hair shined as the sun hit his blond head, Kaiba suddenly felt less hatred for the oversized star.

He watched the blond turn his head slightly to the side, still giggling, and stare in his direction. Kaiba quickly turned, pretending to work on his project while staring at the blond from under his bangs. He saw the surprise in the honey brown eyes, and his pink lips part slightly. The blond's friends called him over, they had continued moving forward, not noticing the greenette. Jonouchi jumped slightly before heading off to his friends.

After that, almost every time he went to the beach, he felt eyes watching him. He did his best to watch the blond as well, but it was slightly difficult. He had a perfect mask, there were no problems there. He knew he would be able to keep up his acting skills, pretending to be very busy. Yet, from his vantage point, head facing his laptop screen, hair falling in his eyes; it was hard to appreciate the blond's beauty. Kaiba knew he had to do something about it.

--

After some time, Mokuba told his brother that he would be going to a friend's house. Usually, Kaiba would protest, he did not trust many people with his brother…Mokuba had found it strange that Kaiba had said it was alright for him to go.

Kaiba quickly grabbed his laptop and ordered his bewildered driver to take him to the beach.

Once he arrived, he began to look for a perfect spot, somewhere he could see from, but could not be easily seen. He found a place near the spot Jonouchi and his friends usually hung out, and briefly wondered if the blond would even be coming today. Fifteen minutes later, Kaiba saw Jonouchi and the geek squad laughing at something Honda had said. Kaiba's attention was instantly on Jonouchi. The blond was looking around, no doubt trying to find him. Kaiba smirked as Jonouchi looked down, slightly put out because he could not spot the greenette.

Kaiba watched Jonouchi play volleyball with his friends. The blond truly was gorgeous…

His hair swayed as he jumped to spike the ball, blond locks shining. The light sheen of sweet he had developed was glistening, and his pink tongue darted out to lick thirsty lips. Kaiba felt he could learn to appreciate the sun. He examined Jonouchi's exposed upper body. He had a slim figure, his hips curved in a feminine manner. Kaiba suddenly imagined himself grasping those hips, wrapping the blond's legs around his waist…Jonouchi's tanned, slightly muscular body would fit so perfectly against his own. He could almost taste the shorter one's full, pink lips…He saw Jonouchi stick his tongue out in concentration. Kaiba let out a soft growl, he would put that tongue to good use…He could envision it perfectly, Jonouchi screaming his name in pleasure, as he grasped tightly onto the blond's wonderful hips, thrusting forward…

Kaiba was disappointed to see the blond leave with his friends.

--

After that day, Kaiba went to the beach on his own as often as possible, to spy on the pretty blond. Thankfully, Mokuba didn't ask much, happy to finally be able to do some things on his own. He still asked his brother to take him to the beach every once in a while, though.

It was on one of the days Kaiba had gone with his younger brother that he finally realized he was tired of it. Tired of having dreams almost every night. Tired of having to constantly change his sheets. He felt the blond looking at him, and he knew he had to let the blond realize it. _I know you've been watching me. _

He took off his shirt, genuinely interested in Jonouchi's reaction-he almost smirked when he noticed the blush- and stared directly at the blond. Gaze never faltering, he saw the blond go wide-eyed, saw him turn scarlet. It was just too adorable. He had never seen such a reaction on anyone. Sure, he had seen people become flustered, but Jonouchi just looked… Kaiba almost licked his lips.

He was very disappointed when Anzu told everyone they were leaving, and felt dislike towards the girl. He had been enjoying the view.

-- --KaiJou-- --

-FIN-

Truthfully, this was more like a long drabble. I was thinking of making this into a chapter fic, with actually detail and a better ending. Yet, I figured people wouldn't like this idea too much. So I just wrote…

I know it was horrid, but thank you for sticking around long enough to read the Author's note thing.

You might also be confused with the green haired Kaiba. My favorite season of Yu-Gi-Oh is the original first season, often called season zero. In that Season, Kaiba-san has green hair, so I left it as such.

I also know greenette isn't a word


End file.
